Let's Get You Home
by Dog On the Moon
Summary: Oneshot. Kurt takes Blaine home after the party at Rachel's. Random and pointless Klaine fluff.


"Just a few more steps," Kurt was supporting a drunken Blaine up the stairs. The usually dapper boy looked a mess. His shirt was askew, and his hair was all slicked and mussed up (Kurt thought it looked adorable), "Got to get you to bed."

"I don't wanna…" Blaine whined, "Can't we just sleep here. That'll be fun right?" He leaned heavily on his friend, almost causing the two of them to topple over the side railing. Kurt hoisted his friend a little higher on his shoulders, stabling them so he could pull him up the last couple of steps and down the short hallway.

"No. We can't stay here. Come on, bedtime…" He paused to open the door to his room, pulling his friend inside and shoving the door closed with his foot.

"Oh that looks comfy," Blaine collapsed onto the large bed, "Ahhhh…" He snuggled his face into Kurt's silk sheets, "Nnnnn feels nice…" He smiled before rolling over again, "That was a fun party wasn' it?" He grinned sloppily, sitting up again, "Got to sing and dance and everything. Rachel should throw more parties."

"Uh-huh… Let me get you some water. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," Kurt didn't much care for the idea of a play-by-play of the party with Blaine. Particularly not of that game of spin-the-bottle. At the mention of Rachel Kurt couldn't possibly help the little stab of jealousy that shot through the back of his mind. Half the reason he'd agreed to play that stupid game in the first place was because it offered him that slim but glimmering hope he would have been the one kissing Blaine. But no, that wasn't how it had worked out of course. Blaine had kissed Rachel, and the worst part was that it had looked half way genuine too. Hopefully it was just the alcohol acting, he couldn't stand to get crushed. Again.

Those thoughts managed to take him all the way downstairs, through the kitchen and back up to his own room. He moved over to the side of the bed, "Here you go…" He pressed the glass into Blaine's hands, "Drink this…"

"Wassis?" He had taken the glass but he looked mildly confused.

"It's water, you'll feel better," Kurt explained and Blaine shrugged, drinking the water, "Now you get some sleep…" Again, his friend obeyed, laying his head back on the large soft pillow. Ah that looked like it would feel so nice. Kurt wished he could join him, he was so tired, but he had to at least shower and before he could sleep. Moisturizing may have to get put off until the morning.

However, as he was pulling away from the bed he felt someone grabbing his wrist, "No," Blaine's voice was childishly insistent and he refused to release Kurt's arm, "Want you to stay…" He mumbled, giving him a tug.

Get in bed with the object of his affections? Now how was he supposed to refuse an offer like that? Well, sounded like both the shower and moisturizing would have to wait, "Alright alright…" Kurt pulled his arm out of his friend's grip, moving over into the bed with him. Immediately he found his arms full of Blaine as the boy snuggled into him. Oh he was dreaming. This had to be a dream. He must have just passed out or something. How could any of this be real?

Still though, might as well enjoy it while it lasted right? Smiling to himself Kurt allowed himself to lay an arm across his back and the other one slid into the boy's curly hair. Oh that felt so much nicer than he could have thought, Blaine's hair was so soft. Mmm… He could get used to this…

"You stayed…" Blaine smiled, nuzzling against his friend. Kurt shivered feeling the way that the boy's lips moved against his neck, "Y're m' best friend…" He mumbled, his fingers curling against his boyfriend's chest.

Oh why couldn't this mean something more? Maybe he should just come out with it already… He was getting tired of waiting around, hoping that his man would show up. His man _had_ come. And it was up to him to go and get him.

"Hmmmm Kurt…" Blaine hummed, it sounded as though sleep had claimed him.

Getting his man properly could wait a little longer Kurt supposed as the exhaustion started to overcome him as well.

_A/N Klaine fluff! Deditcated to my awesome bestest friend: __penguinfluff. I hope the rest of you like it._


End file.
